History Project
by Converse'lover
Summary: "Little Puck it's gone!" Puck was looking at his new body and refused to believe what he was seeing. While Rachel had to deal with an erection of the size of the Everest. This was not going to be easy. "I want my body back. Now!" yelled Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, just the story :D Enjoy ****

* * *

Noah Puckerman lives across the street from Rachel Berry's house. They're of the same age, they even go to the same school, and unfortunately for him, she is almost in every one of his classes. Apart from the Glee club. Noah was the typical hot, bad ass guy. He could get any of the girls he wanted, he is never gotten a "no" for an answer, but how could he? If he was one of the most talented player of the McKinley football team. How could a girl say "no" to him?

Rachel Berry, on the other hand, was a particular girl, if you could say so. She was controlling, emotional, passionate, sometimes a little bit annoying and loud. A drama queen. Completely different from Noah Puckerman and that difference was always the trigger of their fights. Which Noah often won, because he always brought up the topic of her virginity and how annoying she was. Rachel will defend herself saying he was a neanderthal and a bunch of other words more that Puck couldn't understand, but he knew she was insulting him. Puck had always admired how Rachel could talk so fast and use words so...so..._difficult. _

"Yo' Berry" He greeted her, which was kind of strange, considering the fact that they never talked, they argued. Plus, they were in the hall full of people, that meant only one single thing.

"Noah, as much as I aprecciate the fact of someone like you learning manners, I have to say: No, I don't know when am I going to loose my virginity and I'm not planning to do it with you." Rachel answered. She turn around to face this really good luckin Jew and she noticed that he had a slushie on his hand. Oh no! this couldn't be possibly good. Rachel opened her jaw shocked and shut her eyes tightly. And there it was, the sensation of something really cold collinding with her body, that was what she hated the most. Even more than ruinning her clothes. Before openning her eyes, she cleaned her eyelids carefully. Rachel was surprised to see Puck still standing there, looking at her.

"Well, I couldn't expect less from you. You keep surprising me everyday, Noah." Rachel complained. In response Noah chuckled and sent her a kiss , then he left. Rachel moaned and whispered for herself to always bring extra clothes for school.

* * *

"Mr. Schue, that guy she talks about it's gay." Puck said. "Maybe for Kurt it's okay, because you know...he is, you know what I mean." He added. Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled the word gay.

"Noah, the sexuality doesn't really matter we've got to see what the song transmit and its really meaning, that's what makes it beautiful. Of course I know it is a bit hard for you to understand something as complex as this. I'd tell you to try, but almost everything you do ends up in failure." Rachel smirked and continue explaning the truly meaning of Jesse McCartney's songs.

"Maybe if we could sing about true men, you will get to know them. Besides, think of it in this way, that is how far you will get of having a boyfriend."

"So , we are going to start with the jokes about my personal life? Way to go, Noah. Should I bring up, your lack of intelligence and the fact that you think with your pennis more than ...I would say brain, but since you don't have any." Puck smiled and started thinking about an answer that wouldn't hurt her so much, but at the same time, an answer that would make him seem like a bad-ass, more than he already was.

"At least, I don't act like I have a stick up right my ass"

"Kids, please, we are all family. Family loves and respect each other, right? " said Mr. Schue "now Puck, apologize to Rachel."

"What? I'm not apologizing, family is also honest Mr. Schue."

Rachel cleared her throat and said:"Well, it was predictable from Noah. I don't mind Mr. Schue, my dad's have taught me to disregard the meaningless commentaries about me or my family. It is just another poor attempt to make me feel bad, unfortunately for them, I am so talented and self-confident that it would take more than silly words to make me feel bad about myself."

"That's bullshits, Berry. I bet you took it from one of that shitty magazines you girls buy."

"I'd aprecciate if you don't use that type of words when you talk to me." Puck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in his chest.

"Well I'd aprecciate if you fucking stop talking. But it seems like we are not having what we want." Rachel made a pout and ignored him the rest of the class.

But to be honest, Rachel found quite attractive Noah Puckerman, actually, very attractive. She looked at his shirtless pectorals every morning when he woke up. Rachel loved seeing how he worked out an hour before going to school. You can call her a stalker, but it was definitely worth it. That big strong and with really beautiful eyes guy ruined every good concept Rachel had about Puck, when he opened his mouth. Noah, on the other hand, thought that Rachel was hot as hell, especially when she wore skirts and he could see that lovely ass and well-formed legs. Besides she was jew, which was a big plus in a girl. Kind of a especial bond. There was just a problem the words that came out of her mouth, which most of them Noah didn't understood, he just knew that he made him wanted to grow a vagina. And when he told her about getting laid, he meant it. Meanwhile he would keep bothering her , because he just loves to see how she turns into a really wild cat about to attack.

So when he knew that he had to do a history project with Rachel Berry, a big smile was drawn in his face. But he had a badass reputation to care, so he argued with the teacher to see if he could change of partner. The teacher wouldn't give in to Puck's arguments like Rachel being a total bitch with him. The brunette also complained about her new partner, using excuses like "he is not capable of understanding the fully meaning of the universal history." But the teacher answered to the both of them that they are necesary for each other, and something good will come out of this project.

In the way to the museum ,were they will choose a country and talk about it, Rachel sat with a boy she never saw before. Was he new? the only thing she was certain about, is that he was really handsome. Curly hair, green eyes, thin lips,and she could go on. But in other words, he was perfect.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. Co captain of the Glee club and you are...?"

"Jesse , ex-captain of Vocal Adrenaline glee club." Rachel was surprised and pleased at the same time. Jesse was cute and he could sing, and really well. Mr. Schue told them about Vocal Adrenaline, and how they were the thoughest competition for the regionals. But since he was here in McKinley high there was nothing to worry about. Another reason to love Jesse St. James.

They really had many things in common , unlike Noah and Rachel. Too bad he wasn't her partner, they would have so much fun, they would talk ,or even better sing. Watch broadway musicals after finishing, and maybe, if she was lucky, they could make out. But unfortunately that won't happen because he had another partner. A partner that many girls would die for, even her, but Rachel won't admit it.

"So, how is your partner?" Asked Jesse.

"Noah Puckerman" Rachel rolled her eyes, and Jesse laughed in response.

"You don't like him or...?"

"Apart from the fact that he curses more than a sailor, we don't get along so well." She explained, while Jesse stared at Puck. "What about you?" Jesse pulled out a little paper of his pockett, it seems that he doesn't remembers the names of his new peers.

"Umm Finn Hudson" Rachel's heart started beating at an unbelievable speed. She always had a thing for Finn, it was different from Puck. She liked Puck, but with Finn was different, it was stronger. And he also had a thing for Rachel, they have kissed one or two times. But they prefer not to talk about it. Although Rachel, was dying to talk about it.

When Jesse was about to add something more, the bus pulled over. And everyone started getting off their sits, so they miss their chance to talk again because as soon as they got off the bus they had to pair up with their partners in order to enter the museum. Puck was already waiting for her in the entrance.

"Move that sexy ass over here Berry" He yelled.

Rachel blushed and mumbled a: "Shut up Puckerman" as soon as she reached him, they walked next to each other in the halls of the National History Museum. When they arrived to the section of Egypt, they spent more time there than the others sections. That is when Puck knew they were doing Egypt.

They sat in a bench that was right in front of some kind of Egypcian God. The powers of this god were bizards, but his main power was to change forms of things or people. When? well that was up to him, whenever he thought it was necesary. But again, it was just a legend, or so they say.

"We are doing this one." Said confident Rachel.

"Okay, whatever."

"Can you at least pretend that you care?" Said the upset brunette crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged and grinned "How the fuck could I care if I have that smoking body of yours in front of me?" Rachel shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It must be really easy for you, right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Berry?"

"I mean, you, the boys, all they do it's tell some nice complimments to a girl and then you have sex with her. And that is the solution to all of your problems. Sex."

"You think our life is less complicated than yours? Shit Berry. All you girls, have to do is smile and make a fuckin puppy face and you have everything. And with your skirts , don't get me started on that one."

"Noah , don't you see? Sex again! All you can ever think about is sex. Cause if we didn't have skirts or cute smiles there's no way we could get our way right?" complained Rachel.

"Fuck, Berry, so you think I am a kind of sex addict or what?"

"I was referring on men in general, but since you ask... Yes, I would say so" Rachel smiled and looked at him with craftiness."You know? I wish you were a woman, to see how hard it is. And stop whining about being a man."

"So you think is easy, huh Berry? We have fucking feelings, we are not just farm animals."

"Well you look like a lot, I mean you just have go and have sex with anything that moves and breathes."

Puck was about to answer Rachel when principal Figgins and the history teacher started calling everyone to the bus. Rachel Berry stood up and walk away from that place while Noah Puckerman decided to wait a while, badasses never got in time and never do what they had to do. This time when she got to the bus, Jesse was already sitting with someone else, and the only empty seat was with her personal stalker Jacob Ben Israel. This ride to home was going to be a living hell, or so she tought. The person she least expected offer her a sit that she didn't saw, or maybe she did but she decided to ignored, because it was the same thing. The seat was next to Noah Puckerman, they boy she just had an argument with. She approched to him and asked him if that seat was taken, even though Noah asked her to sit with him.

"Is this some kind of charity, or do just made a bet?" Said Rachel and Puck laughed in response.

"Shit Berry, you really think I'm a mother fucker , don't you?"

"You really want me to answer that? I mean you threw my slushies all the week. What iw that supposed to mean, Noah? That we're back in kindergarden and you bother me because you like me?" Rachel stared at him waiting for an answer, but all she got was silence. Puck shrugged and look to the window all the way. Rachel, pulled out her Ipod and started listening songs of Jonathan Groff, whom was not a singer properly, but he made a lot of covers for several artists. She looked askanced to Puck and sometimes, Puck caughted her looking at him, he just smile and pretend that nothing happened. Rachel didn't realize when the bus got to her stop and Puck let her know but waving his hand in front of her face, what made her connect to reality again.

They got off the bus together, and walk together too. They didn't say a word to each other, Rachel was still listening to music and Puck, well, Puck was just thinking about what Rachel said minutes before, Did he liked her? he didn't have any idea, he just bother her because it was fun.

"Well, bye." Said Rachel getting her earphones off. Waving her hand and walking in direction of her house. Puck nodded with his head and said :

"Sleep nice, that nice ass of yours needs to rest to look as beautiful as today." He smiled and put his thumbs up. Then he made his way home, Rachel murmured something like: "Shut up, Noah."

When Puck arrived home, the first thing he saw was his little sister and his mom fallen asleep on the couch. He turned off the T.V and covered them with a blancket that was near. Before going upstairs he left to the kitchen and drunk some milk and ate some cookies his mother left for him.

Rachel entered her house and found a note from her parents saying that they'll arrive late, her food is in the microwave and that they loved her. She smiled and went to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry went to sleep at the same time. Both wished that the next day was better than this one.

* * *

The sound of Puck's alarm was unbearable which made him hit it gently. Unlikely of Rachel that wanted to turn that thing off, but she might hit it so hard, that the other things that were in the lovely pink beside fell. They opened their eyes really slow and they knew something was wrong. Really wrong.

"_Ok, Rachel, don't alarm this is just another silly dream. Just close your eyes tighly and then open them, you'll be in your room."_ And like she tought she did it, unfortunately she was not dreaming. She scaned all the room with her eyes, then she knew it, she knew that room. Noah Puckerman, that was the room of Noah Puckerman. "_Take a deep breath, Rach, maybe ...maybe this is just a stupid joke." _She grabbed a mirrow from the bedside and when she discover that Noah's face was in the reflection instead of hers, she literally freaked out.

"_Oh my God, Oh My is ...is this me?" _She stood up and the first thing she noticed is that she had, or the body had , and erection of the size of the everest. "_Im not touching that"_ said instinctively, she tried to push it with one finger but it didn't go down.

Noah Puckerman, on the other side, was having problems too. "_IT'S GONE, LITTLE PUCK IT'S GONE._" he touched his crotch but he didn't find what he expected. He calmed down and payed attention to his new chest "But I guess, two is better than one." said while he was touching his new friends.

**Well I really hope you like it :D, if there's some kind of grammar mistake, please let me know. I'd love if you guys left me a few reviews.**

**Xoxo,**

**Converse'lover.**


	2. Hard Week

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, just the story. And that being said, ENJOY :D**_

_**

* * *

Hard Week**_

Puck opened one of Rachel's drawers and pulled out a bra. But his tries of putting them on were in vain, his new arms just could reach to the clips of the bra. "Well it seems that it just us" said Puck looking at his breast. Rachel was having trouble at her own too. "I won't look at it, I swear to my dad's that I'd do it when I got married." Said Rachel avoiding to look at her pennis while she was putting her boxers on. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans, the usual gray converse that Puck always weared. Puck decided that Rachel should wear a really short skirt with a blouse that match, for the first time, and -for God sake! it was the time that she'll go with converse and not with childish shoes. "She looks pretty, I mean, I look pretty." Well he had to get used to using I instead of she or Rachel. They both went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Oh honey , finally I was just about to knock on your door. Normally you don't take this long."Rachel didn't know what to answer so she just smiled and nodded. She sat down next to a little girl, who she assumed was Noah's little sister. She made a face of disgust when she smelled the greasy pork. Rachel was a vegan, so to her that was like an insult. When Puck's mom held out the dish on the table, Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Umm, Mrs...mom" doubting said "As much esteem your clearly intent to cook a _healthy _meal. I must say that I enjoy another type of food. A salad maybe."

"What have you done to my son?" Said kidding Mrs. Puckerman. "Stop talking and eat, you are already late from school. You'll miss the bus." Rachel lifted the fork to her mouth and as soon as the food tocuhed her lips, her mind already started thinking about the pig family and how he left his children orphans.

"Mom, I believe that If I stay here enjoying what is left of this really peculiar breakfeast I'd lose the bus from school. So , I'll buy something in my way. Thanks" Said the new Puck to his mom and rubbing his sister's cheek.

"Honey I think to much football it's damaging your head." _"It was already like this before football Mrs. Puckerman. Don't worry."_thought Rachel. But instead of saying her thought out loud she decided to laugh and went outside that strange house.

**GleeGleeGleeGlee.**

Rachel or at least her body went downstairs to the dinning room where her cesar salad was waiting for her. _"What? That's not food for humans, bunch of plants and you think i'm gonna make it to the morning? What do you think I am? A horse?"_thought Puck."_Pucksaurus need more than a bunch of leaves."_

He sat down in the little table of the kitchen next to his new fathers and he had to admit it was a little weird having breakfeast with Rachel's gay parents.

"So how was your sleep?" Asked one of her dads. "Steve" he thought. Puck was thinking about the dream and he realized that he dreamt about Rachel, but not the usual dreams that were about getting laid.

"Actually it was good, really good ..._Daddy_" Said Puck a little confused. "_Did I say it to the right dude? Shit! if I screw this up maybe they'll get a fucking shrink or some crap like that"_ Puck have heard Rachel named one of his dads like that but he was never quite sure to whom. He also thought that it was stupid to call one dady and the other one dad.

"Performing another broadway musical?"Said a depeer voice. _"Geez, man. You call that a dream?"_

"Um...yeah, _a musical_ " Answered Puck eating for the first time in many years a _healthy_ meal. It tasted like...nothing. It didn't have any flavour at all. "Hey man, I mean dad, you don't mind If I invite a friend over right?" asked Puck with some food still on his mouth.

"May I ask who, dear?" Said Harold, Rachel's other dad.

"Sure, it's Noah Puckerman..." He felt really extrange saying his full name. Like if he was talking to a mirrow. Harold frowned and raised an eyebrow, like he didn't believe what her daughter was telling him.

"Noah? I thought you didn't like him. What is more is that you always talk about he is such and inmature human being. Sure you want to bring him home?" "_So Berry talks about me , huh? doesn't really matter wether is bad or good, she is thinking about me. Yeah, Pucksaurus is back in the race."_

"Um...yeah, I mean I don't want to, he is really a bad-ass but we have to do somekind of history project. Well it's kind of late , got to go. Later." Puck drank a glass of water and then hung his new backpack on his shoulder. He was heading to the main door when he heard a voice calling him or his new body from the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting something lady?" Rachel dad's said.

"Um...Have a good day?" doubted Puck. Their parents for (hopefully today) laughed in response.

"No, silly, our goodbye kiss." "_Kissing a dude in the cheek? No way, I don't play in that team. That's a whole new shit I'm definitely not fucking interesting on._" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tighly, then he gathered the corners of his new lips so that it was like a fish mouth. Which barely touched the cheeks of his dad's. Before the could even kissed him back he said rapidly "bye" and left.

Puck walked really strange, well he felt really strange. He felt like there was something missing. "_My fucking dick, that little fellow is like my BFF or that crap girls talk about. Just thinking on a girl riding on it and...Fuck!yesterday I'd have turned on with that."_ Noah Puckerman didn't walked like a normal girl, when you see the new Rachel Berry, you probably would thought that it was an ape with a skirt. While Rachel or the new Puck walked like a girl, "_Fucking pussy, that's what they're going to call me if they see me."_Thought Puck when he saw his body coming towards him. "_What am I wearing? I look like an easy girl, like those girls that Puck held an intercourse."_

"Give it back, Berry." Said Puck resting over a sing of a bus stop.

"You think I did this? Is obvious that this atrociousness is all you and your criminal mind. Noah you better fix this, what if I ...what if my whole future is hampered by this strange incident? What if my voice ...Oh my God, have you tried singing? How could you? I mean your vocal cords as not as good as mines...

"Easy there, Berry...we've just changed of bodies is not like you are going to suck at today's football practice or I'm going to screw your solo. Loosen up a little bit Berry. Maybe is one of those crap of one day only. Tomorrow we will be back to our bodies. Just mess around, you know?"

"Look Puckerman, I know that we have not the best relationship actually our relationhship is quite bizard. But I'd apreciate if you just don't _mess around_" said Rachel, air quoting the last two words."We should respect, not as friends because it is more than obvious that we're not, but what about? like members of the glee club? It's not hard what I'm asking you to do. Just behave like I would do in a normal school day, deal?" Said Rachel extending her hand towards Puck.

"It's really fucking amazing Berry. You should get in those Record Guinness books. I see what they would put next to your picture: The teenager who talks faster than everyone, or maybe: You known her as Rachfish the girl who can hold her breath more than any other fish."

"You're so childish Noah, it is completely impossible to have a coherent, adult, conversation with you." Said while crossing her bare and muscular new arms.

"Not even your so lame insults would change my mood" Responded Puck. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why is that?"asked the girl.

"Berry I've seen something I´ve never thought and I feel like heaven." Rachel opened her mouth to question what was that wonderful thing he was talking about but Puck huge hands covered her manly mouth "your boobs, they're so fucking perfect, so round. Shit Berry, you keep surprising me everyday."

"Noaaaah!" Rachel shrieked. "Are you being utterly serious?"

"Babe, I've been wanting you since I noticed that sexy ass and legs of yours. But now your boobs have all my atenttion." mentioned Puck while touching his round boobs.

"Noah Puckerman stop touching me! Are you some kind of sick pervert?" yelled Rachel.

"Shit Berry, keep it down. I look pretty gay right now, you know, with that body change and all that crap. That may damage my bad-ass reputation." Rachel knew exactly how to mangage Puck, through his reputation but she wasn't that stupid to tell him. She will just keep her mouth shut. They argued a little bit more but Rachel didn't want to hear any more of his vulgars comments, so she just pulled out her cellphone but before she could even text so Finn or someone of the glee club. Not that she had a lot friends. Puck stoped her.

"Geez Berry, what the hell are you doing?" Said Puck taking her cellphone off her hands.

"Noah, that was very rude give me the cellphone back." she answered extending her hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way in hell, you think i'll let somebody see me with a pink cellphone with little gold stars? Shit Berry I guess I'll have to be with you all the day in case you make something really stupid." Rachel didn't knew if that was bad or not. Could she really be with and his disgusting mind, but they would at least watch out for each other, even though the reason was selfish.

The bus arrived fifteen minutes after the brief conversation the two teenagers had. They sat together and talked about their classes. Rachel was really worried she have never skipped a class before, and she knew that it would be really strange if Puck suddenly go to classes and start participating, being a good student and things like that. Puck, on the other hand, was really annoyed he've never gone to class and now he had to go to all of them, looking to the teachers ugly face, especially to the history teacher who had a huge wart in his right cheek.

He sat down in the front seat right next to the door , like Rachel pointed out. Puck was planing on staying there for half an hour and then he'll claim that he was having a headache, that will work.

Rachel was having problems on her own too. She have to sound like Puck when it comes to a girl, to be more specific she have to sound like Puck, right now. Santana had approched her without even notice it. That girl was catwoman, never know when she is coming, but he she comes you better don't be on her way, she always get what she want. The Latina looked at her nails and then stared at the hazel eyes of the boy.

"You're late Puck, the janitor will be back soon. C'mon it will be a _quicky, _I think we'll be satisfied, just until tomorrow." The voluptuous woman started putting her arms around Rachel's new neck and getting just closer and closer. Rachel remembered that she had to answer like Puck, that meant "Language"

"Um...You see? I dont feel like developing that kind of activity right now. I should save myself for marriage. Don't get me wrong you are obviusly pretty and nice, but I think we should get to know each other..." Santana was shocked, she have that look from when Brittany told her that her cat was reading her diary. Rachel knew it, "language." "ummm..._shit?_"

"You been making up with Man-hands again? Crazyness is contagius. My God, you sound so much like her" Santana looked at her nails waiting for an answer. Rachel was offended by her reply but he can't do anything, at least in this body. She just laughed and shrugged.

"It's just a really bad cold, but soon I'll be back...on the game, _babe?_" said doubting.

"Yeah, yeah. Later Puck" Said the latina walking away. The bell rang and all the students went out their classrooms, it was a huge crow and she had to find her tiny body among all the students. Luckily for her Puck was tall. She found her body next to ...What was he doing? flirting? Rachel was really ashamed and she wasn't even in her body. She ran up to Puck and grabbed her arms around her old waist.

"Hey babe!" She was learning, slow, but learning. The boys that were around her went away and left them alone.

"What the hell were you doing, Berry? Shit, you know how would that affect my reputation?"complained Puck.

"The real question was: what we're YOU doing? I demand a coherent explanation, Noah!" Puck try to shut her but he couldn't reach to his old mouth. Damn Rachel was tiny.

"Berry, stop talking bullshit and go right to the point. You make me look gay, geez Berry." Puck's eyes or Rachel new eyes were turning red. Oh no! was she going to...?

"This is really hard for me Noah...I just wanted to..." Puck, Puckrone the Pucksaurus was crying? infront of everyone? in the halls of school? Rachel was sobbing in Puck's body, she was crying. And she had all the right too. Their situation was pretty crappy, but does she had to do it, now? right now? Fortunately, Puck have handled sad women before, when his father left and her mother cryied non-stop, when her sister cryied, Puck was always there signing for her, for both of them. Bringing them flowers or that girly stuff the enjoyed. He approched her with his new tiny body and hugged her. She buried her new bold head in her old chest and it felt, weird. But a good weird.

" Easy there, Berry. Maybe this is one of those bullshits of one day only." Said while he rubbed his old back.

"What if it's not? What if...?" She bursted into crying again. And even though she mumbling some words, Puck couldn't understand. Noah Puckerman could be a bad-ass , and an asshole, and all you want, but he was still a man. And he is not leaving a girl crying over anything, even if it was stupid.

"Rach, we will get out of this, and if it doesn't we'll learn , ok?" Said Puck trying to calm her down.

"Learn what?" Said Rachel sobbing.

"How to be each other, you know what I mean? I'll tell you how to talk, act and think" Rachel grimmed and Puck laughed." Ok, maybe not to think like me, because that's a pretty shitty thing for a girl."

"Language, Noah."

"Ok, ok, you get the point, don't you?" Rachel nodded

"And I'll teach you how to be me. That is formidable, Noah." She smile sweetly and threw into Noah's new arms. Which cause them to almost fell and crash on the lockers.

"Babe, remember you are me, for now."

"Right, I'm deeply sorry." She said blushed. Noah mumbled something like _I didn't know how to do that._

"Language" Puck said just like Rachel, which made her laugh.

"Um...yo' you better..." Rachel shake her head and then said:" I'm sorry it's going to take me a while."

* * *

**So, second chapter, YAY :D I hope you enjoyed it (: . Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
